xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Manipulation
This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation. For specific skills or Manipulations/Controls, please see Category:Elemental Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the elements. Also Called *Bending Arts (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) *Elemental Arts/Control/Force *Elementalism *Elementumkinesis *Kinetics Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. The four principal, basic elements and their states are: #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Universe Differences Energy is often considered to be a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. Other energies (such as Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and exotic and thus much rarer powers. Applications *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Detection *Elemental Field Projection *Elemental Generation *Elemental Negation *Manipulate the properties of the elements. *Move/lift the elements at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Elemental Flight **Matter Surfing by riding the elements. Solid Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Snow Manipulation Liquid Manipulation *Acid Manipulation *Alcohol Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Water Manipulation Gas Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Neon Manipulation *Hydrogen Manipulation *Oxygen Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Sound Manipulation Plasma Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Microwave Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation Other *Aether Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmic Space Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Element Drain *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Aura *Elemental Augmentation *Elemental Channeling *Elemental Combat *Element Concentration *Elemental Divination *Elemental Empowerment *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Elemental Healing *Elemental Intangibility *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Merging *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Mixture *Elemental Portal Creation *Elemental Recomposition *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Sealing *Elemental Swimming *Elemental Teleportation *Elemental Transmutation Variations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Classical Element Manipulation *Conceptual Element Manipulation *Cosmic Element Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation *Draconic Element Manipulation *Elemental Embodiment *Elemental Magic *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Fantasy Element Manipulation *Imaginary Element Manipulation *Life Element Manipulation *Light Element Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Physical Element Manipulation *Primordial Element Manipulation *Spiritual Element Manipulation *Transcendent Elemental Manipulation *Wu Xing Manipulation Associations *Elemental Immunity *Inorganic Manipulation *Molecular/Atomic/Subatomic/Particle Manipulation *Omni-Element Manipulation *Periodic Table Powers *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing one. *User may be limited to specific elements. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *User may be limited to specific types of elements. *User may only be able to manipulate for a certain period of time. *User may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *User may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. Known Users See Also: Elemental Powers. Anime/Manga Literature Gallery Anime/Manga Over-element.gif|Hatoko Kushikawa (Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de) possesses the Over Element ability, granting her control over the elements of fire, water, earth, air, and light. Natures.jpg|Shinobi (Naruto) can shape their chakra into five basic types of nature transformations, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lighting. Some may combine two or more of these elements to form a new and more powerful nature transformation. 7sd.jpg|The Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball GT) all control a specific element... HazeShenron.png|...with Haze Shenron controlling poison... EisShenron.png|...Eis Shenron controlling ice... NuovaShenronVsGokuSuperSaiyanIV.png|...Nuova Shenron controlling fire... Rage.jpg|...Rage Shenron controlling electricity... OceanusShenron.Ep.51.png|...Oceanus Shenron controlling water and air... NaturonShenronNV.png|...Naturon Shenron controlling earth... Super_Saiyan_4_Vegeta_-_Omega_reformed.PNG|...and while Syn Shenron does not possess any elemental powers in his base form, once he absorbs the other Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron, he gains access to his fellow dragons' elements. Logia Devil Fruit Eaters.gif|Logia Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece) can create, control, and transform their body into an element of nature, depending on which element the fruit gives. Big mom weather.PNG|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can summon a sun named Prometheus and a thundercloud called Zeus... Linlin storm.jpg|...allowing her to manipulate fire and lightning on a massive scale. Halloween Aura.jpeg|Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) possesses ÄRMs that allow him to manipulate the element of fire. Television/Movies 250px-Benjamin-547723_429619517081280_308588573_n.jpg|Benjamin (Twilight) is a powerful vampire with the unique ability to physically influence the elements of nature. ImagesCADQ4V4G.jpg|Diego Forlan (Grachi) is a Kanay so it is able to control the elements, Malina Bennet.gif|Malina Bennet (Heroes Reborn) has the power to manipulate the elements and even life. Comics/Cartoons Avater State by Aang.gif|In his Avatar State, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) uses his complete knowledge of all of the past Avatars before him, giving him total control of the four elements, and thus allowing him the ability to create an elemental field around him. Korra Avatar.jpg|Being the new Avatar after Aang, Korra (The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra) can bend all the four basic elements. Absolon Mercator (Earth-616).jpg|Absolom Mercator (Marvel Comics) Storm elements.png|Storm (Marvel Comics) can control the atmospheric elements and intergalactic mediums. Boboiboy (14 years old).png|Boboiboy (Boboiboy) can control elements. 637px-Ultimate_Aggregor.png|Aggregor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) in his form after absorbing the abilities of the aliens he captured, giving him the power of elemental manipulation. Captain Planet.jpg|Captain Planet (Captain Planet) has full control over the elements of earth, water, fire, and wind. W.i.t.c.h..jpg|The Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H) can manipulate Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence respectively. Video Games SkylandersMalefor.jpeg|Malefor (Skylanders) is a purple dragon, which allows him to manipulate the elements, though he prefers the element of fire. Elementalist H.png|Elementalist (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate the elements. Elemental_Queen_H.png|Elemental Queen (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate all the elements. Others File:The_Four_Maidens.png|The four Maidens (RWBY) wield the very elemental powers without the use of Dust. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Nature Powers